Seamos novios
by Antes yo era un guest
Summary: Frisk era un chico de 16 años que atendía al instituto. Pero, al conocer a una misteriosa chica de ojos rubíes, su rutina comienza a cambiar. [Mal summary, primer fic que hago (el primero que publiqué no cuenta)]
1. Prólogo

No había nada más tedioso que levantarse un lunes en la mañana y tener que atender al colegio.  
Mis ojos aún estaban cerrados incluso cuando yacía sentado en el borde de la cama.

Cuando por fin pude abrirlos, me quede mirando el vació, tratando de evitar la tentación de acostarme en mi cama, taparme y volver a dormir. Dure así como por dos minutos.

Luego de un tiempo, decidí que ya debía alistarme para ir a la escuela. No importa cuantas ganas tuviera, he faltado demasiadas veces y si falto una más, estoy seguro de que me mandan a castigo.

Mi nombre es Frisk, tengo 16 años. Soy un chico bastante normal, con notas promedias y un estilo de vida que nadie envidiaría.

Reviso el despertador que se encuentra al lado de mi cama; ¡ya son las 7:22 am! Si no me apresuro llegaré tarde por tercera vez esta semana. Y créanme, no estoy de humor como para oír al profesor regañandome por llegar tarde otra vez.

Después de ir asearme y vestirme, y con mi mochila en la espalda, me despido de mi madre y le deseo un buen día, a lo que ella responde con un "igualmente, cariño!".

Ya estoy algo grande como para que me siga llamando así, pero supongo que el amor de mamá nunca envejece.

Con un rostro serio, comienzo mi caminata hacia el colegio.

Un día como cualquier otro acaba de comenzar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Al llegar al colegio, todo era lo mismo de siempre. Los mismos pasillos y las mismas caras. Ya que estamos a mitad de año, no es muy de esperar llegar a ver a alguien nuevo, y tampoco es como si me importara. Uno más, uno menos, que mas da.

No soy alguien de tener muchos amigos. Claro, tengo mi grupo, pero no es nada más allá de lo ordinario. Nos juntamos de vez en cuando y nos sentamos todos juntos para almorzar en el casino, pero eso llegaría a ser todo, o al menos para mi. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que soy el único humano de todos mis amigos, pero yo creo que solo es porque no estoy tan interesado en hacer amistades profundas.

Se podría decir que con el que mejor me llevo de ellos es Sans, un esqueleto bajito con un pésimo sentido del humor, pero que aún así sus malos chistes me sacan una sonrisa.  
El fue al primero que conocí de todos ellos, y con el que siempre he tenido más tema de conversación. Es muy buen amigo, aunque hay veces que puede llegar a dar miedo, en especial si se pone serio.

Al segundo que conocí fue a Papyrus, otro esqueleto, hermano menor del que les hablé antes. Es muy energético y lleno de carisma. Le gusta mucho cocinar, sobretodo platos italianos como la pizza o la pasta.  
A pesar de que cocine este último plato muy a menudo, no es su comida favorita como muchos suelen creer (sorprendente, huh?). No recuerdo muy bien en este momento cual era su comida preferida...pero, tenía algo que ver con avena y huevos de dinosaurio*, creo. Raro, pero, seamos honestos, ¿que esperarías de un tipo como el?

Undyne y Alphys también son parte de nuestra "squad"...Ja, odio tanto esa palabra y aún así la uso. En fin, ellas dos están totalmente enamoradas una de la otra. Es demasiado obvio. Obvio para todos, pero no para ellas, al parecer. Últimamente he estado pensando en un plan para hacer que por fin se confiesen, pero aún faltan más detalles. Tal vez poner una carta en sus casilleros...?

Como sea, tendré tiempo para pensar en eso luego.

Cuando entre al salón, el profesor ya estaba adentro y apunto de pasar la lista.  
Cuando llego a mi asiento me doy cuenta de algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, que antes no solía estar allí.

Un monstruo que se parecía de cierta forma a una cabra estaba sentado en el banco que se encontraba al lado del mio.

¿Quien es? ¿Un nuevo estudiante? ¿A estas alturas del año? Seguramente noto que lo estaba observando, pues levanto su rostro de su celular y con una sonrisa en sus labios, me dedicó un tierno y amigable "Hola".

Avergonzado por mi falta de modales, decidí responder;

"Ah, buenos días. Eres...nuevo?"

"Je, así es. Mi nombre es Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. ¿Y tu eres...?"

"Me llamo Frisk." En cuanto respondí, tocaron el timbre, lo que significa que la jornada escolar ya había empezado.

El profesor se levanta de su asiento y haciendo callar a los alumnos, comienza a hablar.

"Buenos días a todos." Su voz robotica y ronca siempre me ha intimidado..."Como podrán notar, hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo en nuestro salón. Asriel Dreemurr, ¿Le gustaría presentarse?"

Puedo notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Asriel cuando todos los ojos de la clase lo voltean a ver. Ser el nuevo estudiante debe de ser difícil.

"H-hola a todos. Mi nombre es Asriel, y sinceramente espero que pueda llevarme bien con ustedes..." Noté el nerviosismo en su voz y como termino su oración con poca seguridad. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, probablemente habría dicho algo más formal, como; "Mi nombre es Frisk, un placer en conocerlos."

"Muy bien, gracias por presentarte Asriel, ya pueden tomar asiento." Al momento que esas palabras salieron de los labios del profesor, todos cayeron colapsados en sus asientos, como si hubieran estado parados por horas.

Discretamente comienzo a examinar a Asriel con la mirada y veo que sigue un poco sonrojado, pero no tanto como antes. Se ve como un chico agradable y tímido, tal vez debería iniciar algún tipo de conversación con el, y así ya no estaría tan nervioso.

Siento que este día no será como los demás.

* * *

 ***eso saqué del blog en tumblr "Undertale Q &A" donde flowey respondía que esa era la comida favorita de papyrus xdd (no sé si ese blog es oficial o no pero aun así me pareció chistoso poner eso)**


	3. Capítulo 2

Las clases comenzaron como de costumbre, con el profesor dando una aburrida charla sobre la dilatación lineal y más cosas como esas. Nunca me ha interesado mucho la ciencia o las matemáticas, pues encuentro que la historia es mucho más interesante, sobre todo cuando hablamos de la guerra entre monstruos y humanos, la cual terminó con un tratado de paz entre ambas razas.

Cuando miro al lado donde se encuentra Asriel, me doy cuenta de que está igual o más aburrido que yo. Probablemente tampoco le interesa mucho esta materia, o quizás ya la pasó en la escuela donde estaba antes. Tengo ganas de hablarle, pero creo que es mejor a que espere cuando el maestro nos de un rato libre o simplemente cuando se calle.

-

Deben de haber pasado unos 50 minutos de clase más o menos, y el profesor aún no deja de hablar. Me encantaría poder pegarle una cinta adhesiva en la boca para hacerlo callar de una vez, realmente no me importa nada de lo que dice.

-

Por fin se ha callado la boca este señor, pero lo malo es que nos ha dejado una actividad mientras el se queda haciendo lo que se le dé la gana en su escritorio.

La actividad es en parejas, por lo que al fin tengo una oportunidad para hablar con Asriel. Me volteo, y ahí está él, con un rostro confundido mientras lee lo que nos dejó para hacer el maestro. Tal vez no pasaron esta materia en su antiguo colegio como yo había pensado...

"Oye Asriel, ¿que tal si hacemos la tarea juntos?" Al preguntarle esto, el chico-cabra se da vuelta para mirarme, y como si hubiera estado esperando a que le preguntara eso, respondió:

"Ok! Aunque, no entiendo mucho lo que están pidiendo que haga aquí. Por no decir que no entiendo nada..." Susurró esa última frase como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco entiendo. No me gusta mucho la ciencia." A lo que Asriel coincidió, "Je, a mi tampoco."

Me alegra saber que compartimos la misma opinión, pues la mayoría de la clase parece preferir ciencia antes que historia o otras materias que a mi juicio son mucho más sencillas de entender.

-

Estuve conversando con Asriel por harto rato mientras hacíamos la actividad, y he aprendido muchas cosas sobre el.

Aprendí que le gusta dibujar y los videojuegos, cosas que a mi no me matan pero que me gusta hacerlas de vez en cuando. Me contó también que le encantaban las tartas de caramelo con canela que le preparaba su madre, yo le dije que prefería las tartas de frutos rojos ya que el caramelo era demasiado dulce para mi, a lo cual él protestó, "Si probarás las tartas de mi mamá, cambiarías inmediatamente de opinión".

También me dijo que le encantaba la jardinería, y que los fines de semana se quedaba con su padre ayudándolo en el jardín. Eso me pareció un detalle muy tierno, me gustaría tener un hobbie que me hiciera más cercano a mi papá...

Estoy un poco celoso de él. Por lo que me ha contado, parece tener una vida muy feliz y satisfactoria.  
La mia no es mala, pero hay muchas cosas que me gustaría cambiar. Me gustaría que mi mamá y mi papá no pasaran tanto tiempo en el trabajo y que no llegáran estresados todos los días a la casa. A veces me pregunto si se siguen amando de verdad o si simplemente están juntos porque estoy yo.  
Los padres de Asriel suenan como los padres perfectos, cocinando tartas y pasando tiempo juntos en el jardín. No quiero decir que no quiera a mis padres, pero sí me gustaría que cambiaran sus hábitos e hicieran un poco de espacio en sus rutinas para poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Yo no le conté muchas cosas sobre mi, no hay mucho que contar en todo caso, solo le dije que mis "pasatiempos favoritos" era escuchar música en el Internet y ver videos de vez en cuando. Me dijo que a él también le gustaba escuchar música y me comentó algunos de sus artistas favoritos, a los cuales yo ya conocía la mayoría y pudimos concordar que sus canciones eran muy buenas.

Se siente bien tener a alguien con quien compartes varios de tus gustos. Con Sans no tenemos muchas cosas en común, a él le gusta tomarse las cosas a la ligera mientras que a mi me gusta tomarme todo seriamente. La verdad es que no entiendo mucho como podemos llevarnos tan bien cuando no concordamos en casi nada. Opuestos se atraen, supongo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no comparto gustos con casi nadie de mis amigos. A todos nos gustan cosas diferentes, y las que más cosas tienen en común son Alphys y Undyne, apesar de que ellas son, literalmente, completamente opuestas.

Pero bueno, la amistad no trata de tener todos los mismos gustos, se trata de llevarnos bien y disfrutar de la compañía entre si.

E incluso con Asriel no tengo tantas cosas en común, pero aún así siento que si seguimos avanzando, nuestra nueva amistad podrá hacerse mucho más firme. Se nota que es un buen chico que lo único que quiere es un lugar al donde pertenecer. Y creo que si se lo presentó a mis amigos, todos lo aceptarán y lo recibirán de brazos abiertos.

¡Eso me acaba de dar una idea! Como es nuevo, probablemente no tenga ningún lugar donde sentarse cuando sea hora de ir a almorzar (que aún faltan 30 minutos). Apuesto a que estará más que agradecido por recibir mi invitación.

"Oye Asriel," empecé "me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo y con unos amigos, apuesto a que estarían encantados de conocerte."

"Ah! Eres muy amable Frisk, pero en realidad ya tenía planeado pasar el almuerzo con alguien más…"

Espera…¿qué? Pensé que Asriel era nuevo, ¿será que habrá conocido a alguien justo antes de entrar a clases?

"¿En serio? ¿Quien es? ¿Es alguien de nuestra clase?" pregunté, me encontraba bastante curioso de repente.

"No, no es de nuestra clase," negó con la cabeza, "es una amiga que va en la clase superior a la nuestra. Ella también es nueva, y nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños. Sus padres no podían pagar su colegio anterior, por lo que mi papá les ofreció ayuda. Nos decidieron cambiar a un colegio más barato para que el dinero alcanzará para nosotros dos…" Noté como Asriel desviaba la mirada mientras me contaba la historia de su amiga, pero no le dí mucha importancia.

"Ah...ya veo." La verdad no sabía qué responder. La situación de sus padres parecía lamentable, sobretodo porque tenían que pedir dinero a personas ajenas de la familia. Seguramente a Asriel y su familia les debía importar mucho su amiga y sus padres, tanto como para ayudarlos con dinero que probablemente les tomaría mucho tiempo devolver.

Y entonces sugerí; "¿Y qué te parece si vienen los dos a almorzar con nosotros? Estaría encantado de conocer a tu amiga, y mis amigos seguro que también."

Asriel se quedó callado un momento, pensando, para luego rechazar mi invitación. "La verdad no creo que sea muy buena idea. Verás...mi amiga es muy tímida, y conocer un montón de gente así de la nada le estresaría mucho, así que creo que hoy almorzaré yo solo con ella. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que puedo convencerla para que mañana almorcemos todos juntos!"

Su amiga suena...interesante, por decir de menos. Pero prefiero no insistir. Supongo que tendrá sus razones.

"Bueno, como tu prefieras. Pero al menos podrían tratar de sentarse cerca de nosotros, para que así se puedan hacer una idea de cómo será la gente a la que pronto van a conocer, je." Dije con una sonrisa. "Oh, a todo esto, no me has dicho como se llama tu amiga."

Asriel sonreía mientras contestaba, "Charlotte...Se llama Charlotte. Ella puede parecer bastante fría cuando la conoces por primera vez, pero con el tiempo verás que es muy dulce y tierna. Es muy agradable estar con ella."

Comienzo a sospechar de que Asriel piense de esta chica como algo más que solo una amiga, pero prefiero no decir nada. No me gustaría hacerlo sentir incómodo.

El timbre para salir a almorzar interrumpe mis pensamientos, y veo como Asriel agarra su lonchera y se despide apresuradamente. Realmente le debe importar esta tal amiga.

Salgo del salón y ahí fuera estaba Sans esperándome. Me saluda con un "Hey, Frisk, ¿como estas?" y estrecha su mano. Y yo, preparado para lo que viene, la acepté y deje que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Un sonido de gas resuena por todo el pasillo, y todo el mundo se queda callado por un segundo, para que luego la gran mayoría se partiera de risa, mientras otros simplemente se volteaban mientras probablemente pensaban, "La misma mierda todos los días."

Esta vez me sorprendí, pues el gas sonó mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

"¿Qué le hiciste para que sonara tan fuerte, Sans?"

Sans se quedó callado, para luego decir "Un mago nunca revela sus trucos."

 **Queria agradecer a todos por sus reviews, no pense que este fic llegaria a las 8 reviews tan rapido, y cada vez que las leo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Quiero pedir perdon sin creen que los capitulos son muy cortos, pero el fic en si ya es corto, pues planeo que tenga como unos 10 capitulos o por ahi, y ya tengo todo planeado. Es primer fic, asi que creo que 10 capitulos estan bien. Pero quien sabe, quizas por el camino me den ganas de añadir mas cosas y termine haciendo una historia mas larga, pero no lo creo xd**

 **Bueno eso, queria agradecer el apoyo y darles las gracias por leer. Les deseo un buen dia/noche/tarde.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Al llegar al casino, pude escuchar el típico ruido de miles de personas hablando. Cualquiera que no fuera del colegio pensaría que es molesto, pero ya estamos todos acostumbrados.

La fila para poder almorzar es, como siempre, larguísima. A no ser que llegues temprano, siempre vas a tener que aguantar esta cola. Pero, como también es algo típico, no le sumo mucha importancia y comienzo a pensar en otras cosas.

Mis pensamientos comienzan a vagar hasta llegar a la conversación que tuve con Asriel en clase antes de salir a almorzar. Su amiga...no quiero hacer conclusiones, pero por lo poco que me contó, sus padres deben de ser bastante pobres. El hecho de que tengan que pedir ayuda para poder pagarle el colegio a su hija ya dice bastante por sí solo.

Aunque yo no soy quien para hablar. Este colegio tampoco es la gran maravilla. Es uno de los más baratos de la zona, y a mis padres les alcanza justo para pagarlo. Ya que, si hay unos que no cuestan casi nada comparado a este, la calidad de esas escuelas...no es muy buena que digamos.

Lo que me hace pensar, ¿Por qué no la habrán puesto en un colegio más barato aún? Como dije, la calidad no es muy buena (por no decir directamente mala) pero probablemente les hubiera alcanzado...Supongo que se deben de preocupar bastante por la educación de su hija.

"En que tanto piensas, eh, chico?" La voz de Sans interrumpe mi monólogo interno "Te he tenido que empujar para que avances y ni te has dado cuenta.", se rió un poco.

Siento como mis mejillas se enrojecen un poco, "Lo siento, solo estaba pensando…"

"De eso ya me di cuenta, la pregunta es; ¿En qué estabas pensando?. O acaso debería preguntar…; ¿En quién?" inquirió en un tono coqueto.

Yo simplemente me le quedé mirando con cara de "enserio?" para luego darme la vuelta e ignorarlo completamente.

"Jajaja! Vamos, tómatelo con humor!" Se rió más fuerte, "Pero al escuchar que llegaron dos alumnos nuevos, pensé que tal vez alguno te llamaba la atención…" trató de volver a poner un tono coqueto, pero al aguantar su risa, falló completamente.

"No es gracioso, Sans." traté de simular seriedad, pero es imposible no contagiarte con su humor. Y él lo sabía perfectamente, por eso casi siempre se sale con la suya.

"Si claro, como digas, chico."

Después recibir nuestra bandeja con el almuerzo fuimos a la mesa de siempre, donde el resto de nuestros amigos nos esperaban ya con su comida en la boca. Algunos de ellos llevaban su propio almuerzo, pues decían que la comida del casino no era de sus gustos.

"¡Humano!" por alguna razón Papyrus insiste en llamarme así, aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto, "¡El Gran Papyrus ya te comenzaba a echar de menos! No te dignaste a hablarle en todo el fin de semana…" reprochó. La verdad es que aveces suelo suelo ser distante con las personas. No es algo personal con ellas, simplemente es como yo soy.

"Dejalo tranquilo, hombre. Estoy segura de que Frisk tiene sus propios asuntos que atender durante el fin de semana. Además, si estabas aburrido, ¡podrías haberme llamado a mi y te hubiera dado unas clases de cocina!" Undyne y su tono desafiante siempre hacen que me sobresalte. "Aunque...este finde estuve en casa de Alphys viendo anime, por lo que probablemente no hubiera podido ir incluso si llamabas." Y como siempre, estas dos siguen fingiendo que solo son mejores amigas. Estoy seguro que ambas se dan cuenta de lo que sienten la una por la otra, pero son demasiado cobardes para decirlo.

Ja, "cobarde". Una de las palabras que todos pensarían que no describe a Undyne en lo absoluto.

Alphys simplemente saludó, "H-hola, Frisk. ¿Como has estado?"

Veo que su tartamudez va disminuyendo cada vez más, lo cual me alegra bastante. Cuando recién la conocí, le costaba mucho más hablar normalmente, por lo que me hace feliz ver que se está superando.

"He estado bien, un poco aburrido últimamente eso si." respondí con sinceridad.

"Bueno, ¡tal vez te hubieras aburrido menos si me hubieras llamado para hacer algo entretenido!" y Papyrus seguía insistiendo en que lo debería de haber avisado para haber hecho algo durante el finde.

"Ya deja al chico en paz, hermano" Sans al rescate, "Además, pensé que lo habías pasado bien conmigo, ya sabes, solo viendo tu programa favorito en Netflix comiendo espagueti y sin hacer nada más."

"El hecho de que haya visto mi programa favorito con uno de mis platos más preciados no quita el hecho de que lo hubiera pasado mejor si hubiéramos estado todos juntos." Él es como un niño. Me causa ternura, pero aún así debería aprender a entretenerse por sí solo. Sans siempre le hace compañía, pero como ya debe de estar acostumbrado a la presencia de su hermano (que es todo lo contrario a él), supongo que le gustaría que más gente le hiciera compañía.

Eventualmente, Papyrus dejó de quejarse y pudimos cambiar el tema. Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, como de si han estudiado para la prueba del miércoles, que si han hecho la maqueta que nos dejaron para arte, que si 'como es posible que aún haya gente que crea que Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 es mejor que el primero'...aunque, bueno, eso último ya era más tema entre Alphys y Undyne, por lo que ahí ya no puse tanta atención a la conversación y decidí en dedicarme en comer sin interrupciones.

Pero de repente, me acordé de lo que le dije a Asriel antes de ir a almorzar.

Le dije que se sentaran él y su amiga cerca de nuestra mesa, pero no creo que lo haya hecho. El casino es algo grande, y dudo que se haya tomado la molestia en buscarme con la mirada para así poder sentarse en una mesa cercana.

Solo por curiosidad comencé a buscar con la mirada en las mesas de alrededor.

Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que allí se encontraba, unas 4 mesas más allá de la nuestra.

Y como me había dicho que estaría, estaba con su amiga.

Ella...no se ve como me la esperaba, si les soy sinceros.

Su cabello café le llega hasta los hombros, y lleva puesto el suéter del uniforme escolar. Lo que es normal, ya que estamos en pleno invierno.

No puedo ver su cara claramente porque se encuentra algo lejos, pero logro ver que lleva una expresión neutra en su rostro mientras come su almuerzo.

De solo mirarlos por unos segundos, se nota que es Asriel el que mete más conversa entre ellos dos, pues ella no tiene mucha cara de habladora.

Seguramente habían llegado más temprano a almorzar, pues no pasó mucho rato hasta que se pararon de la mesa.

Fue en ese momento cuando iba pasando cerca de nuestro lugar que la pude ver con más claridad. No sé si habrá sido mi imaginación, pero pude jurar que ví que tenía ojos de color...rojo?

"Hey, acabas de ver esa chica que acaba de pasar?" Undyne habló de repente, asustándome un poco, "Es nueva, acaba de llegar recien hoy! Que raro, casi nunca llegan estudiantes a mitad de año…y el chico con quien estaba también llegó hoy. Qué coincidencia…"

"De hecho, ellos se conocen, y se tuvieron que cambiar a este colegio por problemas de dinero…" dije, y me pregunté por un momento si no debería de haber dicho eso...tal vez era un tema que Asriel hubiera preferido que dejara en privado.

"¿En serio? ¿Como sabes eso?" Undyne preguntó.

"Porque hable con él toda la mañana, está en mi clase…"

Papyrus inquirió, "¿Acaso son hermanos?"

"Cómo van a ser hermanos, ella es humana y el un monstruo." se burló Undyne.

"Bueno…" Papyrus se quedó pensando por un momento, "¡tal vez son hermanos adoptivos!"

"Estoy seguro que no es eso" dije, "no entendí mucho de lo que me dijo, pero estoy seguro de que no son hermanos." Mentí, si entendí lo que me contó Asriel, pero prefiero dejarlo en secreto.

"Pues qué situación más rara, me pregunto quien se cambia al mismo colegio que sus amigos el mismo día." Undyne comentó, la verdad es que sin el contexto es una situación bastante extraña.

"¡Ta-Tal vez él es un stalker! Y sabe todo lo que ella hace, a-así que consiguió cambiarse a este colegio el mismo día y sorprenderla...vaya, eso es buen material…" después de decir esto, Alphys sacó una pequeña libreta que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir mientras que Undyne se reía y Sans la miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Papyrus no entendía nada.

Y así son todos los días en nuestro grupo. Pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica...me trae demasiada curiosidad.

* * *

 **perdón por demorarme tanto en escribir esta parte, pero estaba llena de pruebas en el colegio y la verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de escribir en esos momentos :B pero aquí esta, y ya estoy de vacaciones. aunque tampoco planeo updatear muy seguido ahora, probablemente solo una vez al mes o dos veces al mes. depende de la inspiración que tenga.**


End file.
